A Trip to Sherwood
by Dede42
Summary: At the request of Princess Celestia, Dr. Whooves and Derpy take Prince John back to Nottingham. What will they find in Nottingham?
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Trip to Sherwood

A/N: Applejack here again. Sunrise Blossom is still chasing Lyra and I've learned that Dede42 hadn't really seen that many _Timon and Pumbaa_ episodes, so that's why she ain't familiar with those vultures that showed up in yesterday's deleted scene. Anyhoo, this is just gonna be a two-part story that Dede42 did as an experiment for future Dr. Whooves stories, and she hopes that you'll enjoy it, Roleplayer48.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **A TRIP TO SHERWOOD PART ONE**

It was a beautiful day in Equestria and on the train to Canterlot, Dr. Hooves and Derpy were in one of the passenger cars. They were on their way to see Princess Celestia, who had sent a message to the time keeper yesterday with a request to see her, and he had invited Derpy to go with him. They didn't know why the Princess wanted to see him, but when one was summoned by one of the Princesses of Equestria, it was best to answer the summons as soon as possible.

"I don't often get to travel by train," Derpy commented, admiring the view outside the window. "Normally I just fly everywhere. Why didn't we just use the TARDIS to travel to Canterlot?" she inquired, curious as to why her friend wouldn't use his time machine.

"The TARDIS would draw too much attention," Dr. Hooves explained after making sure that they wouldn't be overheard by any other ponies riding the train. "And I've always enjoyed riding on trains."

The pegasus accepted that answer and they shifted to other topics, which included trying to guess what was so important that Princess Celestia wanted to talk to the time keeper about.

* * *

A few hours later, the train arrived at the station, where Dr. Hooves and Derpy exited with a few other ponies, and they were surprised to see a pair of pegasi royal guards waiting for them with a coach, which was getting glances from passing ponies.

"Dr. Hooves, sir," said one of the royal guards. "We are to escort you and your friend to the palace immediately."

"Of course, my good sir," Dr. Hooves agreed. "Come along, Miss Derpy." And he helped her into the coach before boarding himself. Once they were settled, the royal guards took to the air, flew over the city, and they soon landed in the front courtyard.

Dr. Hooves and Derpy both exited the coach, thanked the guards, and turned to the front door, where the captain of the royal guard, a unicorn named Shiny Armor was waiting for them. "This way, please."

* * *

Princess Celestia was in the throne room and talking with Princess Luna when Shiny Armor entered to announce the arrival of the two ponies. "Your Highnesses, Dr. Hooves and Derpy of Ponyville." He stepped aside to let them into the room, and when Princess Celestia thanked him for his help, he bowed and left to return to his duties.

"Thank you for coming as quickly as you did, Doctor," Princess Celestia said with a royal smile. "Luna, this is Dr. Hooves, who looks after the clocks in Ponyville," she added to her sister. "You met once a long time ago as I recall."

Princess Luna nodded and turned to the two ponies, unsurprised to see that Derpy was looking a bit nervous since it'd been a while since she was last seen by any of the ponies in Ponyville after the Nightmare Moon incident. "Of course, we are happy to see you again, Dr. Hooves," she said, using the royal "we".

"And it's good to see you both together again," said Dr. Hooves.

"If you will excuse us, my sister," said Princess Celestia, "I have something important to discuss with my guests."

"Of course, my sister."

After the Princess of the Night left, Princess Celestia escorted her guests out of the throne room and toward a flight of stairs leading downward. "Luna knows why I have summoned you here," she informed them. "And it is of utter importance to keep this quiet for the time being, for only a limited number of ponies know of what I am about to show you both."

"Of course, your Highness," said Dr. Hooves, nodding. "You can count on us to keep quiet until you say otherwise. Right, Derpy?"

"Right!"

* * *

After descended several set of stairs, Princess Celestia lead the two ponies into a part of the palace that few ponies ever saw, and that was the dungeons. The dungeons were different from most, for the walls were might out of light gray stone, which were lined with torches, and the cells themselves were made out of white stone with comfortable cots, a sink, and a private area that served as the bathroom, and each cell had a window, too.

Standing guard at the doorway to the cells was a tall unicorn stallion with pale blue skin, purple eyes, dark red hair with light blue streaks, and a silver shield cutie mark. He was wearing the traditional armor, and he went to attention when he saw them.

"Warding Shield," said Princess Celestia with a nod of her elegant head. "How is our guest today?"

"Still complaining about the food and why he shouldn't be locked up, your Highness" Warding Shield answered. "And he's been demanding to see the pony in charge, which he still thinks is a King instead of a Princess," he added.

Princess Celestia wasn't too surprised to hear this. "I and my guests will see to him," she informed the unicorn, who nodded and his horn glowed purple, opening the door for them. "Thank you."

"Your Highness."

"Who are we seeing?" Derpy asked as she and Dr. Hooves followed the Princess down the cell-lined corridor, looking around with interest.

"A lion by the name of Prince John," Princess Celestia answered and explained when she saw their confused expressions since the only Prince John they knew came from Disney's _Robin Hood_. "Some time ago, a dragon chose to set up in a cave high above Ponyville for his nap, and when my students, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom, went up there with their friends to convince the dragon to nap elsewhere, they found Prince John. Apparently he had escaped his jail in Nottingham, and convinced the dragon to bring him to Equestria to share in the treasures of the realm. The Mane Seven were able to lure Prince John out of the cave and captured him. Since then, I've had him locked up until I could figure out a way to return him to his proper place. Unfortunately, I haven't had time and that is why I have asked you to come, Doctor."

Dr. Hooves, nodded, having guessed. "You're hoping that I will be able to return Prince John to Nottingham."

"Exactly," Princess Celestia confirmed as they reached the only occupied cell, where Prince John was standing at the bars, shouting for the guard to come to fulfill his demands.

The former Prince was wearing gray prison clothes and it was clear that he wasn't a happy camper. "Let me out!" he shouted, tugging on the bars. "I _demand_ to see the ruler of this place right now!"

' _Give me strength,'_ Princess Celestia thought, stepping forward so that the lion could see her, and he stopped shouting, but he was still scowling. "Prince John, I am Princess Celestia and I am the ruler of Equestria, which I thought you would have figured out by now," she said, doing her best to remain calm, but that wasn't easy when dealing with the former Prince.

Prince John scoffed. "Like _you_ could be the ruler of _anything_ ," he said. "Now, either bring me the king that rules this land or just let me go," he demanded.

Princess Celestia's eyes flashed with annoyance, but that was all. "As luck would have it, Prince John," she said as calmly as possible, "you will be released today to be taken back to Nottingham and you will be reunited with your brother, King Richard."

Prince John's eyes widened with alarm and he backed away from the bars. "Oh second thought, Your Highness," he said quickly. "Maybe I'm better off in this cell after all."

"Too late," said the Princess as two unicorn guards appeared and they opened the door to enter the cell while the former prince whimpered.

* * *

Barely an hour later, Prince John was cuffed and he was being escorted into the back of a special carriage that two pegasi guards were already hooked up to. While this was happening, Princess Celestia was speaking with Dr. Hooves and Derpy. "The guards will help escort Prince John to Ponyville, and I know I can count on you to return him to Nottingham, Doctor."

"You can count on us both, Your Highness," Dr. Hooves promised as the back of the carriage was locked. "Once we're back at my house, Derpy and I will personally escort Prince John back to Nottingham and his brother."

Princess Celestia nodded and watched as the two ponies boarded the carriage, which then set off toward Ponyville. _'Good luck to you both.'_

* * *

A/N: Yup, that there Prince John had been locked up this whole time since we lured him away from that there dragon months ago. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Trip to Sherwood

A/N: Applejack here, and here's the final part of this story. I hope-

Apple Bloom: Hey! Why aren't you posting more of _our_ story, sis?

Applejack: Folks need time to read the new chapter before more chapters can be posted, sugarcube.

Scootaloo: But that'll take _forever!_ Especially with Dede42 going on her dumb vacation tomorrow.

Applejack: There's nothin' wrong with Dede42 needing a vacation, Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle: Maybe she'll post another chapter tomorrow before she goes on vacation.

Applejack: She just might do that.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **A TRIP TO SHERWOOD PART TWO**

It didn't take very long to fly back to Ponyville and the fact that the pegasi guards managed to land the carriage behind Dr. Hooves' house without drawing any attention from the other inhabitants of Ponyville was a miracle in of itself. The time keeper directed the guards through the back door and into the kitchen, where they seated Prince John on a chair near the table before leaving.

"Who are you two?" Prince John inquired, eying Dr. Hooves and Derpy. "And where are we?"

"You are currently in my kitchen," Dr. Hooves answered, "and that's all you need to know right now. Derpy, a word." And he escorted her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Once the door was shut on the kitchen, Dr. Hooves turned to the pegasus. "Derpy, I think it would be better if you didn't come with me this time," he suggested. "I don't expect to be very long, and I know that you need to get back to your job at the post office."

"Aw, come on, Doc," Derpy pleaded, "I do want to go, and I already got my shifts covered for the next few days at the post office. _Please?_ "

Dr. Hooves opened his mouth to object and then shut it, sighing. "Oh very well," he reluctantly agreed. "Come on, I need you to distract the former Prince while I find a sack to cover his head with, and then we'll take him to the TARDIS."

"Yipee!"

* * *

Once he found a sack, Dr. Hooves returned to the kitchen, where Derpy was boring Prince John to tears with a rambling about her favorite types of muffins and their various different favors, and she had just gotten to the 'H's' when the time keeper yanked the sack over the lion's head and tied it so that it would remain shut without cutting off his oxygen supply.

 _`"Hey! Get this off of me! Mommy!"`_

Dr. Hooves and Derpy pulled the ex-Prince to his feet and they carefully escorted him through the hallway to the lab, and they had him duck through the hidden doorway. Once in the hidden room, they escorted him into the TARDIS and had him sit in the chair.

"There," said the Time Lord after he buckled the belts he'd installed to keep Prince John in place. "Now to get to Nottingham."

"I wonder what Nottingham is like?" Derpy wondered while flying around the console a few times before landing while Dr. Hooves worked the controls, setting the time machine into motion. "Will it be anything like the Disney movie?"

"I'm sure we'll know when we get there."

* * *

Nottingham, England…

It was a beautiful day in the town and the inhabitants were getting ready to having a big party to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Prince John's defeat, and the fact that the ex-prince was still missing after his disappearance when he escaped the prison rock quarry when the dragons were passing over months ago.

"Oh, this is going to be a grand party," said Fair Tuck happily as he eyed the food being set up on a long table.

"Yup, it will be," Little John agreed, chuckling. "Shame that King Richard had to leave on that business trip, or else he would've been able to attend." _'I wish Robin could attend, too, but he's too busy.'_

The last of the preparations were being finished up when there was a trumpeting sound in the town square, and a number of the animals yelped and scattered when a tall blue box appeared near the town well, and the trumpeting sound disappeared.

"Guards!" Sheriff Badger called out and several of the rhino soldiers moved into position, their spears pointing at the blue box.

Several minutes passed in silence, and then one of the doors opened to reveal a figure in blue clothing with cuffed lion paws, lion feet, a lion tail, and there was a sack over the head. This figure was followed by two ponies, who immediately stopped when they saw the animals gathered, and the three soldiers.

"Oh, hello," said Dr. Whooves upon seeing the crowd and the armed soldiers. "I take it that this is Nottingham?"

Little John stepped forward, eying the two ponies, especially the pony with the wings. "That depends," he said in a gruff voice, "who are you two and who is wearing that sack?"

"I am Dr. Whooves," said the Time Lord, "this is my friend, Derpy, and I think you all know how this lion is." Using his teeth, he undid the rope holding the sack closed, and the lion immediately yanked off the sack to reveal himself to be-

"Prince John!" the crowd exclaimed and the soldiers immediately took the ex-Prince into custody, ignoring his protests and objections.

"Well, this is unexpected," Little John remarked. "Sorry about how we reacted to your arrival, it was unexpected."

"It's quite all right," Dr. Whooves assured him and took a look around at the decorations and the food on the tables. "I see that you're about to celebrate something."

Sheriff Badger nodded. "Yes we are," he confirmed. "Actually we're about to celebrate the defeat of Prince John," he added. "Uh, how did you two find him anyway?"

The Time Lord chuckled and shared about how a dragon, the very dragon that had accidentally dropped some jewels on the former Prince's head, arrived in their homeland, Equestria, and had been settling down for a nap while Prince John had been getting ready to steal the riches of the land. "Thanks to seven certain ponies, Prince John was locked up in the dungeons of Canterlot until Princess Celestia as Derpy and I to bring him back here."

"Heh, well while the ex-Prince isn't a fan around here, knowing that he's locked up where we can keep tabs on him is a smart thing," Little John commented. "How about you two join us for our party?" he offered.

"Sure!" said Derpy excitedly and Dr. Whooves agreed since they both could use a break from crazy life-threatening adventures.

* * *

As the party commenced, the town folk shared with the ponies about their adventures against Prince John while King Richard had been away fighting in the Crusades, and how Robin Hood had helped them stop the Phony King of England from taxing them all to death.

"You refer to Prince John as the Phony King of England," said Derpy around a mouthful of cookies. "Why do you call him that?"

"Because he _was_ a phony king," Sir Hiss answered. "And as I recall, the town folk came up with a niffy song about the former Prince as I recall."

Little John chuckled. "Oh yes, I remember that sound," he remarked and waved the rooster, Alan-A-Dale over. "Alan, start playing, we're singing "The Phony King of England'!"

"All right," said Alan-A-Dale and he began strumming on his mandolin. "All right, folks, grab a partner and get ready to start dancing and singing along."

Chuckling again, Little John got up from the table and went to the center of the square before he began singing and clapping his paws together.

" _Oh the world will sing of an English King_ _  
_ _A thousand years from now_ _  
_ _And not because he passed some laws_ _  
_ _Or had that lofty brow_ _  
_ _While bonny good King Richard leads_ _  
_ _The great crusade he's on_ _  
_ _We'll all have to slave away_ _  
_ _For that good-for-nothin' John"_

" _Incredible as he is inept_

 _Whenever the history books are kept_ _  
_ _They'll call him the phony king of England!"_

" _A pox on the phony king of England!"_ the town folk called out together, cheering and laughing, as Fair Tuck dressed up as the former Prince and proceeded to chase Sir Hiss, who was laughing the entire time, around the town square, trying and deliberately failing to hit him with a wooden club. Caught up in the moment, Derpy started giving the kids rides on her back while Little John got Dr. Whooves to join in on the dancing.

" _He sits alone on a giant throne_

 _Pretendin' he's the king_

 _A little tyke who's rather like_ _  
_ _A puppet on a string_ _  
_ _And he throws an angry tantrum_ _  
_ _If he cannot have his way_ _  
_ _And then he calls for Mum_ _  
_ _While he's suckin' his thumb_ _  
_ _You see, he doesn't want to play"_

And sure enough, when the priest tripped and fell down, he sat up and pretended to suck on his thumb while calling out for his 'Mommy'.

" _Too late to be known as John the First_ _  
_ _He's sure to be known as John the worst_ _  
_ _A pox on that phony king of England!"_

 _"While he taxes us to pieces_

 _And he robs us of our bread_ _  
_ _King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down_ _  
_ _Around that pointed head_ _  
_ _Ah! But while there is a merry man_ _  
_ _In Robin's wily pack_ _  
_ _We'll find a way to make him pay_ _  
_ _And steal our money back_ _  
_ _A minute before he knows we're there_ _  
_ _Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear!"_

Getting in on the act, the Time Lord snuck up behind Fiar Tuck and swiped the underwear he'd been wearing over his robes, much to the pleasure and laughter of the town folk, especially when the priest made a show of chasing the pony around, trying and failing to get the underwear back.

" _The breezy and uneasy king of England!_ _  
_ _The snivellin' grovellin',_ _  
_ _Measly weasly,_ _  
_ _Blabberin' jabberin',_ _  
_ _Gibberin' jabberin',_ _  
_ _Blunderin' plunderin',_ _  
_ _Wheelin' dealin'_ _  
_ _Prince John, that phony King of England!_ _  
_ _Yeah!"_

Soon the song was over and the party went well into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Whooves and Derpy thanked the town folk for the party, made sure that ex-Prince John was locked up in the dungeons, and then went back to the TARDIS to return home to Ponyville.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this story, too. See you all later! R&R everyone!


End file.
